Un incomprendido hombre honesto
by Mitchin Hatake
Summary: Porque Kakashi nunca miente; sólo dice verdades a medias. KakaSaku.


**UN INCOMPRENDIDO HOMBRE HONESTO.**

**Porque Kakashi nunca miente; sólo dice verdades a medias. KakaSaku.**

_Tristemente, ésta es la última historia que escribo… y después de muuuuuuuuucho tiempo de no hacerlo :P_

_Gracias a las personas que leyeron las pocas historias que escribí y un abrazo especial a todas las que me dejaron un review. Fue muy divertido mientras duró ^.^_

_¡Wiiiiii! Me despido con un casi drabble._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi creía ciegamente en la honestidad, así que cuando sus compañeros de equipo lo acusaban de no decir todo lo que ocurría en sus misiones, cuando llevaba los reportes para la Hokage, él sólo curveaba su ojo derecho y decía:

"**Por supuesto que dije absolutamente todo…"**

_Lo que era necesario decir._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi sabía que la verdad hace libre a las personas, por eso cuando Maito Gai le solicitó un desafío para saber quién corría más rápido, denegó amablemente con la cabeza y dijo:

"**Lo siento Gai, pero hoy no; me lastimé durante la misión pasada…"**

_La mano izquierda._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi era un hombre incomparablemente sincero, por eso, cuando Naruto le preguntó por qué no le había hablado sobre sus Padres, colocó una mano en el hombro derecho del rubio y dijo:

"**Naruto, estaba esperando a que maduraras…"**

_Y que yo me perdonara por haberte abandonado siendo el hijo de mi Sensei._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi era el Shinobi más honesto de Konoha, así que cuando sus compañeros le reclamaban por llegar varias horas tarde, él colocaba su mano en la nuca y nerviosamente decía:

"**Siento mucho el retraso, pero en el camino me encontré con una pobre viejecita que…"**

Era ése el momento en el que siempre lo interrumpían. Si alguien hubiera tenido la paciencia necesaria habrían escuchado el resto.

_Eso es lo que Obito diría. Por cierto, me retrasé porque fui a visitarlo… Como cada día desde que murió._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi era un ejemplo viviente de lo que es la sinceridad, así que cuando alguien le preguntaba por qué demonios leía esos libros pervertidos, él; sin despegar la vista de su lectura, respondía:

"**Si los leyeras, te darías cuenta que hay más que sexo en estos libros…"**

_Jiraiya plasmó entre líneas el amor que sentía por Tsunade. Es bueno recordar que en éste mundo no sólo hay muerte y sangre._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi jamás decía algo falso, por eso, cuando su ex estudiante pelirosa lo examinaba después de alguna misión en busca de nuevas heridas, esperaba pacientemente a que ella no estuviera tocando el doloroso lado correcto para decir:

"**No, ahí no me duele…"**

_En donde buscabas antes, sí._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi nunca mentía, así que cuando Sakura le pidió una explicación del por qué después de todos esos años quería ayudarla a perfeccionar su Genjutsu, Kakashi curveó su ojo visible y respondió:

"**Nunca me perdonaría si alguien te lastimara durante tus misiones como ANBU en solitario…"**

_Además, me gusta estar contigo._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi estaba a favor de la verdad, por eso, cuando Genma le preguntó si le gustaba su ex estudiante pelirosa, Kakashi sólo lo miró perezosamente y dijo:

"**No, Sakura no me gusta…"**

_Es algo más, y temo averiguar el qué._

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi no concebía el mundo lleno de mentiras, así que después de haber triturado a un molesto Jounin que pretendía a Haruno, se encontró en graves problemas cuando ella le hizo una simple pregunta: "¿Estás celoso?"

Esos ojos verdes resplandeciendo pícaramente no ayudaban al pobre Shinobi peliplateado.

"**Celoso no es la palabra correcta, Sakura…"**

_Herido, asustado, encolerizado o 'endemoniadamente celoso', sería mejor. _

...........................................

Hatake Kakashi era un verdadero Shinobi partidario de la honestidad, por eso, cuando su pequeño hijo de siete años le preguntó cómo es qué conoció a su Madre, Kakashi sólo rascó su mejilla derecha y riendo nerviosamente, dijo:

"**Nos pusieron en el mismo equipo…"**

_Y yo era su Sensei._

**F I N.**

...........................................

_Como había dicho en Monsters Inc (creo) ésta historia se me ocurrió en ése tiempo. Así que aquí está. Lamento no haber terminado "Here in your arms."_

_Un besazo a Kenka que fue quién me inspiró para escribir KakaSaku, muchas gracias linda, sigo opinando que eres la Reyna del KakaSaku. Espero que tu vida siempre esté llena de bendiciones. _

_Mis mejores deseos para todas ustedes también. ¡Besotes!_

_Nunca olvidaré mi paso por el mundo del fanfiction =)_

_¡Gracias por todo!_


End file.
